


What If Brian Told The Truth About Revenge

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Brian told Justin about his revenge on the Judge to help Justin to change his mind about joining the Pink Posse.





	What If Brian Told The Truth About Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The first part and some the ending of this is from the show.

* * *

Brian walked over to where Justin was drawing feverously and picked up one of his drawings. "Since when did our heroes turn into the 'Merry Butchers' of Gayopolis?" 

 

Justin continued to draw. "Someone has to do it since Fags are too cowardly to stand up for themselves." 

 

Justin's hand suddenly begins to cramp up. "Fuck!" 

 

Brian sat down and reached for Justin's hand. "Somebody's pissed off." 

 

Justin moved his hand away from Brian. "Yeah, you'd be too if you got your head bashed in." 

 

"Yeah, I know, I was there." Brian said, not liking where the conversation was going. "I thought you had put that behind you and moved on." 

 

Justin looked down at his drawing. "I don't want to talk about it." 

 

Brian reached over and ran his hand through Justin's hair, trying to let him know that he understood. Justin reached up and removed his hand before he sighed and told Brian what was bothering him. "Darren refused to identify his attackers. They're going to get off. When I told him to be brave, to stand up for himself, he said to me, 'What did you do?' I was a coward. I should have done something and I didn't." 

 

Brian sighed. "Justin, you couldn't do anything. You had just gotten out of the hospital. What could you have done? Nothing, not single thing. You weren't a coward." 

 

Brian saw that what he said hadn't really gotten through. "Justin, I was there. I was in the courtroom when the judge passed down his sentence. I couldn't believe it. I mean, you nearly died and yet the judge didn't care. I sat there wondering what I could have done differently to make the judge understand but couldn't think of anything. Then my anger started to build and I wanted to get even with the judge for allowing Hobbs to practically walk." 

 

Justin looked at Brian in surprise. "Brian…what did you do?" 

 

Brian looked down at the table. "Mikey almost caught me, and I knew if he did, he'd mess things up. When I was in high school, I tried to make synthetic cum. Instead I made some kind of glue. Well, Mel had let it slip that exactly at noon, the judge always took a dump in the last cubical while he smoked a cigarette." 

 

Justin couldn't help but start to laugh. "That was you!" 

 

Brian looked up and smiled back. "Yep, I coated the seat with it and he was stuck there for 14 hours. The news picked it up and a lot of fun was made at his expense. But as I got up and left Woody's, I realized that it didn't really change anything. You had just gotten out, and since you'd woken up, you'd been having nightmares and problems with your hand." 

 

"Brian? How did you know that I was having nightmares since I woke up in the hospital?" Justin asked. When Brian didn't say anything, Justin figured it out. "You were there weren't you? You did come to see me. How else could you have known? How often?" 

 

Brian looked back down at the table. He knew now was the time for him to come clean. "Every night." 

 

"All night?" Justin said in amazement. 

 

Brian nodded. "Pretty much. I'd usually go to Woody's or Babylon until I knew for sure that you were asleep and everyone else was gone. You see, you weren't the only one having nightmares, and the only way I could keep mine away, was to get stoned or drunk, but that never lasted long enough. It seemed the only way I could keep my own nightmares away, was to be where you were so that I could make sure that you were safe and alive. I'd fall asleep in a chair outside your room off and on throughout the night, and as long as I could check on you, they would stay away." 

 

Brian took a deep breath. "Now let's get back to the subject, revenge. After getting even with the judge, I had hoped it would change things but it didn't. Not for you, nor for me. I still had the nightmares and visions of you lying on the ground coming to me the worst possible times." 

 

Justin laid down his pencil. "I know Brian, but it's hard. I'm just feel so angry right now and I want to get even somehow." 

 

Brian reached over and took Justin's hand again. This time he didn't pull it away. Gently he began to massage it. Justin closed his eyes and moaned at the relief. "You want to get even? I'll tell you how to get even. Become the biggest fucking success you can be." 

 

Justin opened his eyes as Brian continued. "Take that anger your feeling and put it into your work. Use it. Have more money, more power, more sex than any poor hetero smuck, because trust me, nothing pisses off a straight guy more then a successful fag." 

 

Justin nodded and smiled. "Make that a successful fag with a successful and gorgeous partner who has a magnificent cock." 

 

Brian smiled back. Exactly! Now, how about I take my magnificent cock and fuck that wonderful ass of yours?" 

 

Justin laughed and stood up. "That sounds like a good idea to me." 

 

Brian watched Justin as he sauntered off and began to remove his clothes. He looked over his shoulder with a smile as he climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom. With a sigh of relief and a twitch of his already hard cock, Brian began to smile. 

 

Justin looked out and saw Brian still sitting there. Totally naked, Justin walked to the doorway, crossed his arms and leaned against the frame, he cock standing up, hard and proud. "Well, are you coming?" 

 

Brian laughed as he stood up and began to remove his own clothes. "Oh, I plan on it. Several times in fact." 

 

Justin laughed with him and knew that he was in for quite a night. All thoughts of revenge gone. In their place, the fact that once again Brian had shown him just how much he loved him and that they had a future together.


End file.
